Who Will She Choose?
by CaramelDucky
Summary: Comeplete Gaara likes hinata first. Secretly. Then Kiba admitts his crush to her. And Sasuke? Heck, she's not a fangirl. So in the end, who will Hinata choose? rated T for some swearing :3 hope you enjoy it.
1. A Year With The Kazekage

Hinata: Her first fiction so please don't be hard on her.

Me: Nah its okay Hinata. I need some advice :3 But it is my first fanfic so I'm bad at this...

Hinata:And sadly, Caramel Ducky does not own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata dodged a branch as she sped towards Suna. Hinata was nervous. A whole year living with the Kazekage? Hinata shivered. She could still remember when Gaara had killed the other ninja without even blinking.

_**Flashback**_

"Hinata, you will be staying in Suna with the Kazekage for about a year. There has been mysteriuos puddles arounf the Hyuuga mansion even though it has not rained for over two months.. It will be wise to keep a low profile for a while.The secret of the Byakugan must _NOT_ be revealed." Hiashi said to his daughter.

"Hai." Hinata went upstairs to pack up. The next morning, she set off. Hinata was told that the Kazekage would be waiting for her at the edge of the woods….

_**End of Flashback**_

Hinata looked for Gaara as soon as she arrived at the edge of the forest.

"Looking for someone?" the voice popped out of no where and Hinata fell of the branch she was standing on.

She waited for the fall to come. It didn't.

Hinata nervously opened an eye. Then turned red. Gaara had caught her in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I startled you didn't I?" Gaara said as he put her down on the ground. Hinata played with her fingers. "Well, you could say that Kazekage-sama." "Come, let's go." Gaara took off.

"Hai." Hinata went after him.

* * *

They traveled for another 5 miles before coming to a rest. Hinata finally gathered up her guts and asked ,"Kazekage-sama?"

"Gaara."

"Huh?"

"Call me Gaara.

"oh…ok…um...Gaara-kun?"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed at this. "Um…Gaara-kun, when we get to Suna and when you have time um…w-will you t-train me?"

Gaara turned his head to look at her. "Why?"

Hinata looked down at her hands and hugged her knees to her chest." Even though I am the heir to the Hyuuga clan, I am weak. Everyone thinks so. My father does not see me as someone fit to be the heiress of the clan."

"Oh?" Gaara studied Hinata's intense face.

"I train hard and I want to be acknowledged by everyone. I believe I do not train enough. No one understands. I am always looked down on. When I was younger, I was all alone. No one was there to comfort me. Kiba and Shino trained with me but I could never talk to them.

Hinata went on as if a dam had burst. "All I want is to be accepted by everyone………….and mostly my father."

Gaara was quiet. "I know how that feels."

Hinata's head snapped up. "You do?"

Gaara leaned his head against a tree and closed his eyes.

"All my life, I have been shunned by people because I possessed the Shukaku. They all hated me and avoided me. I was always alone. No everyone was _SCARED_. Of me….."

Gaara looked at Hinata. He felt strange. Like he could really talk to her…she would understand him.

Hinata smiled. "Maybe….m-maybe we can be f-friends?"

Gaara was surprised at how warm her smile was. "Sure." But the lovely moment only lasted a few minutes.

* * *

"Hey!" Hinata flew at him and a kunai flew out and slashed her arm.

"Are you ok?" Gaara looked half concerned and half amused. "You didn't need to do that, my sand protects me remember?"

Hinata blushed a bit and nodded.

Gaara stood up and glared at the bushes. "So you finally decided to come out and play huh?"

A girl and two men sprang out of the bushes.

All of them were wearing fur cloaks. Tiger fur to be exact. Underneath, Hinata could see netted shirts.

They smirked. "Oh? Is this piece of crap used to protect Princess Hinata?" the woman said.

"Well, we'll kidnap her in a jiffy, isn't that right my brothers."

The woman did some hand seals and cried out ,"Summoning-jutsu!" Suddenly, a tiger sprang from her finger tips. It was a very peculiar tiger.

It was pure black with red eyes. A white mark that looked like an arrow ran down its nose. And the tail was dark blue with sharp spikes protruding from the sides.

Hinata knelt down, clutching her arm all of a sudden.

"Hinata?" Gaara looked concerned.

"Gaara-sama, the kunai, it…. was coated… with a drug."

Hinata fell over. Gaara's eyes narrowed. He willed his sand to catch them. But the shinobi were surprisingly graceful…..like a tiger.

Gaara smelled something burning. The tiger that was summoned was literally breathing fire. He had to jump to avoid a fireball.

Just then, he remembered something. He ordered the sand to shield Hinata just as a ball of fire was shot at Hinata.

"Hmph. Die Gaara of the Desert." The tiger sprang at Gaara, tail raised. Time slowed the sand wasn't going to get there in time.

Blood splattered.

* * *

Ok, ok, yeah that was crappy. Had writer's block. Almost had to squeeze it out of my mind. Well, review and tell me if you like it. I'll go on if you do. Of course I'm going to keep writing though that doesn't mean I'm going to post it….:3

Gaara: Was I supposed to die?  
Hinata: I don't think so. I think...covers Hinata's mouth  
Me: Ehhehehhheheh. Hinata...you're not supposed to tell. -.-'''  
Hinata: Oh...PLEASE REVIEW

CaramelDucky


	2. Poisoned

Gaara: Was I supposed to die?

Me: If you did, _YOU WOULDN'T BE STANDING HERE RIGHT NOW. Would you dork wad_?

Hinata: Can we get on with the story?

Me: GAHHHHHHH OK GAARA I"LL START!! .

* * *

Hinata collapsed onto the floor. Blood spilled out of a huge wound in her stomach.

"Wooohooo!! So the little princess steps out to save the piece of trash eh?" The ninja hooted with laughter.

Gaara was mad. He was asked to protect Hinata, not destroy her.

_**Hey Gaara want to kick some but? **_

_Eeeep! Why?? Why do you have to appear now??_

_**Just because.**_

Even though the Shukaku was gone, Gaara always had a feeling his mind was left behind.

"_Or maybe it was just that little voice that always tells you what to do._" Gaara thought.

_**Well, I'll just go take a coffee break.**_

_Take a long one please._

The ninja were so busy laughing, they did not notice the sand inching up their ankles.

"Desert Coffin!!" Gaara snarled.

And it all happened.

It rained blood.

* * *

_**I see you have defeated them.**_

_WHAT?? I thought you were on a coffee break._

_**I was. **_

With the burden's out of the way, Gaara knelt down and inspected Hinata's wound.

He gently took off her jacket.

_**Ohhhh. Nice curves **__**J**__**.**_

_Oh you. Shut up. _

The gash on her stomach was worse than he realized. Blood was spurting out constantly.

Then he noticed a bruise on her arm. It was turning purple.

"Urk. She sure took a direct blow." Gaara thought.

Hinata stirred.

She looked at him and winced in pain.

Gaara suddenly asked a question he had for a long time.

"Why? Why did you jump in front of me?" He had to know despite her condition.

"You…are…like….me…"

Hinata fainted again.

Gaara frowned.

She was sweating but shivering at the same time.

He lightly pushed his forehead against hers.

Gaara immediately pulled back.

Her forehead was burning hot.

"I'm c-cold, Gaara-kun. So cold." Hinata whimpered.

Gaara slipped her jacket back on and pulled him against his chest. He felt a bit awkward for he hardly knew this girl.

"_Friends?" _Maybe he had rushed it too much. He needed to know more about this "Hyuuga Hinata".

_**But first, she needs to survive, right Gaara?**_

_Gaahhh! Leave me alone. I need to get her back to Suna as quickly as possible. She's …I don't know if she's going to make it or not._

Gaara lifted Hinata up bridal style.

He took off into the woods.

* * *

After three days, Gaara was exhausted.

Hinata had only woken two times and both times she was delirious.

"Gaara?" A voice came out of no where.

Gaara immediately sprang up and was alert.

"Who is it? Show yourself?"

"For kami's sake Gaara. You don't even recognize your own sibling's voice."

A very pissed Temari jumped out from a tree.

Then she frowned at the girl in Gaara's arms.

"Who's she? Wait. Is that Hinata? What happened?"

"Yeah, what happened Gaara?" Kankurou's voice came out of no where.

"Jeez! Can you guys show yourself before you talk? You guys are scaring the wits out of me."

_**Oh? Little baby waby Gaara is scared? Don't worry. Mommy is here.**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**Ok. Jeez. Touchy, touchy.**_

Temari knelt down and looked at Hinata's wound.

"Hmm……I think I'll take a closer look."

She stood up." I'll have to take her shirt off." ( Just shirt. Not including bra -.-''')

Temari stared at Gaara and Konkurou.

They staed like that for a couple a minutes.

"WELL PERVERTS?? Aren't you going to go away so I can look??"

"We're not perverts!!" Gaara and Konkurou yelled in unison.

"Temari snorted. "Right and pigs fly. GO!!"

They both scowled and walked away.

Temari made sure they we're gone before carefully taking off Hinata's jacket and shirt.

She frowned.

The wound was smoking and blood was stilling dripping a bit.

The sides had turned purple and black.

She called to her brothers.

"We have to get home soon. I'm afraid she won't be able to last much longer without medical care."

"Why?" Gaara looked concerned.

"Her wound has poison in it."

* * *

Hinata: Are you serious CaramelDucky-chan? I'm going to die??

Gaara: glare She better not die I have things to ask.

Me: Give me break. Just let me write and you'll see.

Gaara: YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG!!

Me: No I'm not.

Gaara: Yes you are.

Me: No I'm not.

Gaara: Yes you are.

Me: No I'm not.

Hinata: Please review. And byee!

Hehehe.Workin on the 3rd chapter right now. Please review and tell me what you think and advice, I take ALL advice. J


	3. The Teddybear

* * *

Me: Gahhhhh!! Gaara what are you doin here??

Gaara: ARE YOU DONE WITH CHAPTER THREE YET??

Me: Are you crazy?? I just finished chapter two. .

Gaara: Fine.

Me: Oh yeah Gaara? Before you leave…nice P.J.'s. Heheheh.

* * *

Hey. I read my reviews and I thought some of you were right. Its way too rushed. I think I'll make it calm down a little. And I'm leaving the part where they fall asleep together. (Don't think wrong.)

I don't own Naruto. How sad….

EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE A BIT OOC. (OUT OF CHARACTER.)

* * *

Gaara paced around the hospital hall.

"Gaara! Just sit down. I'm getting dizzy just looking at you."

Konkurou crossed his arms.

Temari walked over to Gaara and put her arm around him.

"She'll be fine."

"I can't help thinking that this wouldn't have happened if I did my job and protected her."

_**Flashback.**_

Temari, Gaara, and Konkurou arrived at the gates of Suna after a few hours.

"Get her to the hospital NOW!" Gaara snarled.

The guards trembled and said, "Y-yes Kazekage-sama."

_**End of Flashback**_

"Urrghhhh!" GAARA!!"

Konkurou got up and started to pace around with Gaara.

Temari stared at them and after an hour, she got up and started to pace around too.

"Um……Kazekage-sama? Temari-san? Konkurou-san?"

"WHAT??" they all shouted.

The doctor looked taken back.

"Hinata-san has made it. But just barley. She has lost a whole lot of blood. Her life is not in danger but she will need care for maybe month or so."

Gaara stared at his feet.

"Can we see her?"

"Yes. Though she is not awake."

"You go ahead Gaara. Konkurou and I will get dinner ready."

"Sure we will." Konkurou forced a smile.

Gaara nodded and went inside.

He winced.

Gaara's eyebrows dipped when he saw her.

Hinata's stomach area was wrapped with thick bandages.

Cuts were stitched together and the bruises were big and blue.

He sat on the side of the bed and stared at Hinata's peaceful face.

And he fell asleep.

* * *

Temari opened the door of Hinata's room.

"Awwww. How adorable. Konkurou, get the camera."

"Hey Temari, for once in your life, you're right."

Temari glared.

"Ok, ok. One camera coming right up."

Temari smiled at the sight she saw.

Gaara was resting his head on the side of the bed with his hand on Hinata's head.

Hinata had turned over and both of her hands were in Gaara's lap.

Click

"Temari, you do know that Gaara will kill us if he see's this right?"

"Who said they had to see it?"

"Right." And they closed the door and walked away.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes half-way. Everything was kinda red and hazy.

And there was something that smelled good next her.

She snuggled into a warm soft thing.

Little did she know that, the warm thing were the ribs of Gaara.

She snored softly.

Gaara awoke to something digging softly into his ribs.

He looked down and saw Hinata sleeping peacefully and sighed.

"Guess I'll be here for the night." and he fell asleep again.

**Next Morning**

Hinata woke up the next morning and nearly fell off the bed.

There, in front of her, was Gaara's face.

"Are you feeling better?"

Hinata turned red and said," Y-yeah. I-I am. A-arigato Gaara-kun."

His face was emotionless.

Hinata stared at her fingers and started playing with them.

"Don't do that."

"Huh?"

"Stop playing with your fingers. It gets annoying."

"G-gomen."

With that, Gaara walked out and left a confused Hinata sitting on the bed.

"Why is he so distant?" Hinata thought.

"Oh well."

**Meanwhile…..**

"Hey Temari, breakfast please."

"Ohayo Gaara." Temari had a gliint in her eye.

"Where were you last night? Hm?"

Temari carefully watched his reaction.

"Was at the office."

"Sure you were." Temari thought.

Temari watched as Gaara shoveled scrambled eggs down his throat.

"Hey……..Gaara. Wanna come with me to see Hinata?"

Gaara froze.

"No."

And with that, he walked out the kitchen.

Temari grinned.

"She definitely has an effect on him."

* * *

Gaara was just about to head up to his office when he suddenly thought about Hinata.

He almost punched himself.

"_Why the heck am I thinking about her."_

_**Because you care.**_

I do not. Gaara snapped.

_**You said it not me.**_

Gaara looked around the corner.

He played some "spy" music in his head and nearly gagged. ( I just had to put that.)

"What the hell am I doing??"

He opened Hinata's room door and peeped in……………..and almost rushed in.

Hinata was training…………really.

She practiced Jyuuken on the wall.

"Acck."

Hinata clutched at her midsection and covered her mouth as she coughed out blood.

Gaara watched, not sure what to do.

So he observed.

Hinata struggled to get up.

And she DID get up and wiped the blood from the side of her mouth.

"More chakara. More… more…….more and more and more." Hinata thought.

Suddenly, she dropped to her knees and winced in pain.

Gaara could see that her bandage was soaked with blood…..so were her clothes.

He frowned. " This girl. Even when she is wounded so badly, she works so hard." he thought.

Just then. Hinata brought her hand up to her stomach and a green glow appeared.

Gaara was amazed.

"_This girl is a medical ninja too?"_

"That should stop the blood for a while." she murmured.

Gaara had a feeling that she still hurt and pushed open the door.

"Eeeeek!"

Hinata stepped back several steps and bumped into the wall.

"G-Gaara-s-s-sama. Umm…w-what are y-y-you d-doing h-here?"

Gaara stared at her for a few seconds, maintaining his emotionless face.

Hinata stared at the floor, blushing all the while.

"Why are you training when your body is in a serious condition?"

Hinata looked up and turned red.

"I-I-I w-was ummmm………….uh………"

She started messing with her fingers.

There was a guilty look on her face.

Gaara sighed. She was so fragile and he _did not _want her condition to worsen.

"Come on. Get back in before you bleed to death."

He smiled a little.

Hinata shuffled around. "Ok." she replied in a small voice.

She got into bed and said, "Gaara……………..ummm……….will I make it in time for Christmas?"

(That's right. In the ninja world, Christmas is coming. )

She looked up at him with large innocent eyes.

Gaara was a bit surprised.

He had forgot all about Christmas. It was in a month or so.

He gave her a rare smile.

"You will…………..if you promise me to stop trying so hard until you get better, ok?"

Hinata nodded, and closed her eyes.

Gaara watched her until he heard her snoring softly.

He slipped out the door…………….and found himself face to face with Temari and Konkuro.

Temari got a huge smirk on her face.

Gaara started to walk away.

"Not so fast."

Temari put a hand on his shoulder.

"So you do care about her."

Gaara gave her a death glare and walked away.

ONE MONTH LATER. (Yeah I know quick.)

* * *

During this month, Gaara didn't talk to her so much and only came to see her when she was asleep.

Hinata woke up to the smell of bacon.

"Good morning Temari-san." she said as she bounced down the stairs.

Temari smiled at Hinata. "Good morning."

Konkurou slid in front of her and bowed. "Top of the morning to you madam." She giggled.

This happened every morning.

Gaara sat there looking bored.

Ever since the doctor told Hinata she could go out of the hospital, she was always cheerful.

Gaara always thought that when she came in to a room, everything brightened up, especially when he had his long office hours.

Hinata would step in to hand him his lunch with a smile and Gaara would feel as if he had 10 cups of coffee that morning.

To tell, the truth, Gaara was actually fond of Hinata.

He mumbled a good morning and got a cheerful good morning Gaara-kun back.

Hinata sat down and grabbed a slice of toast with jam.

"Temari-san, can we go shopping? I want to buy some Christmas gifts. Its coming in 2 weeks and I haven't bought anything yet."

"Ohh… you don't have to get anything for us." the Sand siblings said in unison.

"But I want to. You were kind enough to let me stay. I just want to get something for you." Hinata insisted.

"ok."

Hinata smiled and Gaara's heart melted again.

_**Gaara. You're going soft.**_

_No I'm not._

_**Suuuuuuuure.**_

Gaara stretched.

"Well, I'm off to the office."

He went off mumbling about how he was going to even get through the door.

"Come on Hinata, let's go. And Konkuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Dig out the Christmas tree."

The two girls left a scowling Konkuro in the room.

* * *

"Temari, what does Gaara-kun like?"

"Well, when he lost his favorite teddy bear, he actually sulked for a month." Temari giggled.

Hinata did too.

"I never thought of someone like _him_ "sulking."

"Yeah, don't tell him, he would kill me if he knew."

Hinata smiled.

They walked into a store full of stuffed animals. (Don't ask)

Hinata smiled at all the soft fluffy animals all around her.

"Ever since I was little, I have always loved stuffed animals."

Hinata picked up a white teddy bear with a tinge of light lavender in its fur.

It felt like human made rabbit fur.

"Hey Hinata. I think you should get that one for him. It reminds me of your eyes. He'll like it." Temari winked.

Hinata blushed. "O-ok."

"What about Konkurou?"

"Something about puppets." Temari rubbed her chin.

"Well, I figured _that_ part out…"

"Oh I know!!" Hinata ran out of the store.

Temari stared after her. Then she sighed and plopped down on a bench.

Hinata: Ooooo what is Konkurou going to get?

Me: I don't know. Any suggestions?

Gaara: TT-TT Why do _I _have to work!! I wanna buy something nice for Hinata-chan. blushes

Hinata: Aw. Thanks Gaara-kun.

Me: See ya next chapter.


	4. Just Another Normal Day

Hinata: . I can't wait. :D

Gaara: Ne ne ne ne. I wanna buy a present for Hina tooo!!

Me: Later. Now back to the story.

Oh yeah and Hotori-chan? Ummm……I'll try to stick to one subject at a time. I just have all these ideas I wanna get down soo yeah. Oo

AND PEOPLE I JUST DECIDED. JUST NICE ADVICE NO BEING MEAN. Don't, like it, find something else to read . . No flames :3

Fudge. I forgot. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

If I did………..hehehehehe.

* * *

Temari waited……and waited. She fell asleep.

She woke up to Hinata's voice telling her to wake up.

"Done?" She rubbed her eyes. "What is it?"

Hinata smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

* * *

Gaara groaned.

He had opened his door and literally had to swim through the papers he had to sign.

He plopped down, sighed, and looked for a pen.

"Eeeekkk! Ouch!! Gaara? Are you he………..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Gaara's head snapped up and he dug his way through the papers.

"Hinata??"

"Ano………here Gaara-kun. Ow."

Gaara found Hinata on the floor looking sheepish and rubbing her head.

She blushed and said, "Oooops."

He shook his head and smiled.

Then he stretched out his hand.

Blushing, Hinata took it.

"Ummm….I got your lunch. Today, its sushi."

(I think I over did it with the papers……Oo)

She held up a bag.

"oh. Thanks Hinata. Would you like to have a seat?"

"No thanks. I'm wrapping presents."

"Oh?"

Hinata walked to the door. "Bye Gaara-kun"

Gaara sat on a pile of papers on the floor.

"Right. I forgot to get them a present. I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

Gaara was at the mall.

Yes, he was a the mall……….and very confused.

After 3 hours, Gaara still hadn't found a present for Hinata yet.

His siblings' presents? All done.

Three hours later, Gaara's head was about to explode.

He had went into _every store _and walked around each 3x.

He went outside and got some fresh air.

"Damn it!! I'll just…hey…….I got just the thing." and he zoomed of to make preparations.

* * *

Hinata put the last gift onto the table.

"Whew!"

"Done?" Hinata jumped. She was so absorbed in wrapping that she hadn't noticed Temari standing there.

"Oh hi Temari-chan." She smiled.

"Christmas is in 3 days. Do you want to help me make some food?"

"Eh?"

"Tons of people are staying for Christmas. You know, people. Want to help me cook?"

Hinata stared at her and a bright smile came onto her face.

"SURE!!"

* * *

Hinata looked SUPER happy when they got to the store for groceries.

ATTENTION!! I WROTE ANOTHER FANFICTION ABOUT TOBI WHO IS ADDICTED TO CANDY AND SUGAR. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. THANKIES!!

When they got home…………….umm………they uh…..

Crap, writer's block. They um…..uuhhhhhhhhhh………………..

I KNOW

They opened the door and found Konkurou in the act of shoving cookies into his mouth.

Temari turned red. "SO YOU WERE THE THIEF!! I ALWAYS WONDERED WHERE THOSE COOKIES WENT."

Hinata giggled as Temari chased Konkurou around the kitchen, screaming and hitting him with her fan.

"Am I supposed to be related to them?" Gaara came into the kitchen and stood next to Hinata, shaking his head all the while.

Hinata laughed. "Hmm…. I don't know. They are _your_ siblings, right?"

"How could you say that with a straight face??"

Hinata looked at him with a straight face that lasted 5 seconds.

Gaara smiled when she laughed. He liked the sound of it.

An angel…

(Yeah, I know totally random...)

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

Temari sighed and sat down. "That pig…..I'm sorry Hinata. We're going to have to start tomorrow. Right now, I have to cook dinner."

"Ok." Hinata waltzed out of the kitchen, humming a tune.

Suddenly, something caught her eye.

A piano…(Hey, if they can have flutes, why can't there be pianos?)

She walked into the room and lifted the cover.

It was the most beautiful piano she had ever seen.

She played a note. She was surprised at how clear the sound was.

Hinata pulled back the chair and sat on it. She tried to remember one of the songs she had learned before.

As she was thinking, she didn't notice Gaara standing in the doorway, looking at her with interest.

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. Then she started playing, music filled the house.

Notes sprang from her finger tips and floated through the air.

For a moment, the whole entire tower was silent, as everyone listened to her beautiful music.

Hinata played on, oblivious to the three Sand siblings standing behind her.

As the last note rang throughout the building, Hinata tried to think of another song.

But before she could, there was clapping behind her.

She whirled around and blushed so red that the tomato would have been ashamed.

There, behind her, stood all the people of the building. Maids, important peeps, you name it, was standing right there.

"You are very talented." Temari praised.

And Hinata chose that moment to faint, and had Gaara not caught her, she would banged her head right into the piano.

He smiled at her responce.

* * *

Gaara wondered how someone could faint and stay like that for over 6 hours.

Yup, he had spent six hours next to the bed Hinata was sleeping peacefully in.

He stared at Hinata's features. She had long eyelashes and there was always a rosy glow to her cheeks.

He lifted his hand up to her face and was about to touch her cheek when Hinata stirred.

He quickly withdrew his hand.

"Are you okay?" Those were his first words.

Hinata sat up straight in bed. She stared at Gaara who sat on the side of her bed.

She blushed. "I fainted didn't I?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow that was never there. "Yah."

There was an awkward silence as Gaara sat there staring at the sheets and Hinata sat there twiddling her fingers.

"Soooooooo………..do you still plan on helping Temari with cooking? I hope you are. The food Temari cooks isn't very good. Last time, we had blue eggs and ham for breakfast. It looked awful.

Hinata giggled. "It tasted fine."

Gaara made a face. "Yeah, but we don't want to eat _blue _food for Christmas do we?" He stretched out the blue.

Hinata smiled. "I guess not."

Gaara walked out the door and Hinata followed.

Hinata smiled to herself. "He has changed since the last time I saw him. Most definitely."

Me: Whew. Thank goodness that's over.

Gaara: Um…..what the heck did I get for Hinata??

Me: Er………

Hinata: See you next time!!

Gaara: But she didn't answers me!!

GUYS, I CHANGED THE TITLE TO AKATSUKI HOLIDAYS. WORKIN ON THE SECOND CHAPTER.


	5. Its called Love

Me: Um…hi…………Gaara's telling that I take too much time to update. Is it True?? TT-TT

Gaara: Yes.

Me: Who asked you?

Hinata: Anosa Anosa. Can we get started?

Me: Yeah Gaara. Shut up so I can start.

Gaara: Why you little…..

* * *

Hinata bounced down the stairs just in time to see Temari opening can of peas.

She looked relieved. "Hinata-chan, thank goodness. Can you help me?"

Hinata giggled. "Sure……right after I heal your bloody hand." She pointed at Temari's hand. Without knowing, Tmeari had cut her hand on the sharp side of the can.

She sighed. "Oh fudge it. Why even bother.

A few minutes later, Hinata was already looking for some ingredients.

"Wow. I think I'll make sushi for dinner." Hinata said as she pulled out flour, several eggs and a bag of sugar. She had found seaweed, a sushi rolling thingamajig (Omg. This is actually a word OO) and rice and lots of little snacks and such.

Temari plopped down onto a chair and stared at Hinata, amazed.

She had seasoned a bowl of chicken and now was rolling the chicken in the flour, covering it.

Then she turned on the stove and started frying the flour covered chicken in a pan.

Hinata then expertly flipped the chicken around the pan.

Gaara and Konkurou were impressed as they came into the kitchen.

"Wow. Maybe we can actually have a blue food free Christmas this year." Gaara remarked.

Temari looked pissed. "I'd like to see you cook a decent meal."

"I never said I could." Gaara retorted calmly.

Temari fumed. "Why you little-"

Hinata quickly set a plate of sushi on the table and said, "Itadakimatsu!! Please stop fighting."

Gaara sighed. "Ok."

_**Wow, one word from her and you shut up. See? I told you you're becoming soft.**_

_Shut up. I am not. _

_**Yes**_

_No _

_**Yes**_

_No_

_**Yes**_

_AHHHHH!! Just shut up and let me her sushi rolls._

Gaara popped one in his mouth and his eyes widened.

It was delicious!!

"Omg!! It's a blessing to have you in this house.!!" Konkurou shoved 3 at a time down his throat.

"Mmmm…..he's right Hinata. These are delicious." Gaara reached for another one but found them all gone.

"Oh Gaara-kun. Um….Konkurou ate them all…." Hinata looked nervous. "I'll make some more."

"I'll help you." Both Temari and Konkurou stared at Gaara. "Since when do you cook?"

"When she's gone, I want to able to make some edible food." Gaara replied coldly.

They both walked into the kitchen, Hinata blushing.

Gaara observed her as she explained how to roll up the ingredients with seaweed and rice.

He was deep in thought when he heard Hinata calling his name.

Seeing her face, it looked like it wasn't the first time she had called him.

Hinata stared at her feet. "Um…that's how its done."

They spent the next half hour making sushi rolls.

By the way, the other siblings went to watch T.V.

Gaara suddenly perked up. "Hey…I know how to make this really good soup. They don't know. But…you want to cook it?"

Hinata looked interested. "Ok."

And they started. Gaara washed all the ingredients while Hinata cut them.

Gaara watched her cut the meat and said, "Wait, that's not how you cut it. If you cut it like that, the taste won't come out."

Hinata stared.

"Here, let me show you."

He stood behind Hinata and took her hands in his.

Hinata blushed. (Gee, I wonder how many frikkin times I'm going to have to type "Hinata blushed" before this fan fiction ends.)

He guided her hands and sliced the meat into thin slices.

( About the flavor won't come out thingy, I have no idea if its true.)

Hinata smiled to herself. His hands were warm around hers, and having him so close to her made her feel safe.

She felt his breath on her neck.

"Get it?" Gaara stepped back.

Hinata blushed and nodded.

Gaara walked to the po and stirred the soup. He was feeling something he had never experienced before. It made him feel warm and nice inside.

He turned around and watched as Hinata pulled her long hair up with a ribbon and slipping her jacket off.

Hinata tried to get the blush off her face.

"_He's nice to have for a friend. Yes, a friend, yes, he's just a friend."_

Hinata closed her eyes. She could feel his stare burning into her back as she chopped the food. She took a deep breath and turned around with a bowl of meat and assorted carrots, lettuce, and tomatoes.

Gaara's emotionless eyes met her pale ones for a split second before she turned away. "Here." She watched as Gaara poured the vegetables.

"Go get the hungry wolves I call my _family_.

Hinata smiled. "But they are your family Gaara. There's no denying it." Gaara glared at her as she tried to look innocent. He hated it when people teased him. But somehow…when she did it, it felt as though it was just a light joke.

Hinata walked out of room. Gaara leaned against the counter, the warm feeling still lingering in his chest.

"_I'll ask Temari tonight."_

* * *

_**After dinner**_

Hinata hummed a song as she washed the dishes.

Gaara summoned his third eye and watched her as she sang.

_**Don't you feel like a stalker /pervert?**_

_Everything you say is unnecessary so why don't you try shutting up? Its not hard at all you know. Just keep your mouth shut and you're good to go._

_**Wow. Sarcasm. This girl really is changing you. You're NEVER sarcastic. Ever.**_

_I'm never sarcastic? Wow. That's amazing._

_**There you go again…**_

Hinata finished and called to Temari. "I'm going out for a while Temari-san!!"

"Sure!!" was the reply.

Gaara made his eye vanish. He was going to see what she was up to.

Hinata slipped her coat on. "I must train. It's a good time. I'm totally healed and I can move as I please." she said to herself.

There was no water near so she went to the closest hot spring.

Gaara frowned as he followed her in. _"She trains in a hot spring?" _

A few minutes later, Gaara had settled in the hot spring next to hers. He summoned him third eye and felt like a pervert as he sent it over the fence.

It was very late, so no one was at the hot spring. The eye focused on Hinata who had stood up in the water. All he saw was her shape, nothing else, so Gaara felt a teeny bit better.

He watched as she muttered a few words and floated above the water. Hinata danced and the water swirled around her slender body. Drops of water hung in the air as she twisted her body gracefully.

Gaara's jaw dropped. He was shocked. He watched as water mixed with chakra formed into ribbons of waves washed over her entire body. Hinata, oblivious to any of this, went on thinking to herself.

"More, I need more chakra in the water." Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated on her chakra. She formed them into sharp streams and shot them at the hot water swirling in the pool.

The water actually parted and she could see the bottom. Exhausted, Hinata fell back into the pool where she closed her eyes and dozed in the warm waters.

Her hair had fallen out her bun and framed her face. Gaara couldn't help but think she was very pretty. She opened her eyes and looked as if she was deep in thought.

Hinata fiddled with her hair. She had a feeling someone was watching her. Gaara sensed something and quickly made his eye dissolve.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. She looked around and was surprised when she saw Gaara in the pool next to hers. She sank down so the water came up to her nose.

She panicked. He didn't see it did he?

Hinata felt funny. She didn't know why she was panicking.

She scolded herself. _"You're the one asked him to train you." _

She turned red as a thought crossed her mind.

"_Wait, if he saw that, does that mean he's a ………….pervert??"_

Hinata sat there thinking for half an hour. Her skin turned pink from being in the water for so long. She sighed and got up, wrapping a towel around herself.

Gaara was thinking too. He was thinking on how to improve her jutsu. But then he realized if he told her he had been spying on her, she would surely think he was a pervert.

Gaara rose out of the water. Thinking in hot water for so long gave him a headache.

* * *

As Gaara walked back to his home, he spotted Hinata in a pet shop, playing with something. He got closer and walked in.

"Watcha doin?" Hinata Fell backwards onto her bottom.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!! Ah….Gaara-kun. You scared me." Hinata blushed scarlet.

A little Siberian Husky puppy ran around her. She smiled and picked it up. A second one hopped into her lap.

"Having fun?" Gaara looked at her and bent down to pick up the second pup. Hinata blushed. "Oh.. it isn't what it looks like. I just finished training and decided to drop by."

Then she gestured to the pup in his arms. That's Orca and this is Willow." Hinata put the pup on the floor.

"You like them a lot don't you. I feel like you come here a lot."

"Only when I'm not training."

"Right."

"What?? Its true!!" Hinata protested.

Gaara enjoyed teasing her.

"Yeah sure."

Hinata looked dejected. "I better go back now."

Gaara's hat covered his face. He picked up the two puppies and put them back into their cage.

He went up to the shopkeeper and asked, " Does she come here often?" The shopkeeper nodded. "Oh yes, she comes here every single day."

Gaara was surprised. "She likes those dogs doesn't she?" "Loves em as much as she loves chocolate."

"Hey, I'll give you a discount. Both of them for 150 bucks. She would sure love it if you did." he winked.

Gaara put the money on the counter and picked up the puppies.

He walked to the door and turned around and pulled off his hat.

"Thank you."

The shopkeeper was shocked. "Kazekage-sama."

Gaara carefully slipped through the window. As a ninja, he did it without sound. Then he smiled at the puppies as he dropped them and they began to explore his room.

He snatched up a box and stuffed a few blankets inside and put Orca and Willow into it. They curled up and snored softly.

He changed and thought about Hinata.

Would she be happy? He certainly hoped so. Christmas Eve was tomorrow.

He sighed and picked up the pups and walked over to Temari's room. He knocked.

Temari's eyebrows raised so high that Gaara could hardly see them.

She opened her mouth and looked at him, then the pups, then him, then the pups, then him……"Will you just let me in??"

"Uhhh…..sure. Why not?" Temari took Willow in her arms and closed the door.

"So what happened?" She grinned and sat down on her bed.

So Gaara spilled EVERYTHING. From the hot spring to the discount to coming home.

Temari burst out laughing. "You spied on her in the hot spring??"

Not amused, Gaara waited for her to stop.

"I'm sorry." Gaara suddenly remembered that feeling he had.

"Temari? What does it mean when you're near a person and it makes you feel at ease and all warm inside."

Temari became serious. "You felt that way…with someone?"

Gaara nodded.

Temari frowned. "Well, you see, that's how I feel when I'm with Shikamaru. Get it?"

"No." Gaara said bluntly.

Temari sighed. " When you feel this way, its when you're with the person right?"

Gaara nodded. "But only when I'm with her. It makes me feel relaxed, like I can really talk with her."

"Its Hinata isn't it?" The question came out of no where and hung in the awkward silence.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's see, in your case….I 'm not sure but I think you could call it love."

Gaara blanched.

* * *

Me: TT-TT Oh the wonders of life. Love.

Gaara:…

Hinata ( oblivious to everything): Hi Gaara-kun.

Me: poke

Gaara: …

Hinata: Please review.

My chapters are getting worse. PLEASE DON'T DITCH ME!! TT-TT


	6. Winter Blossom

Me: You guys do know that right after I post a chapter, I immediately start on the new chapter right?

Gaara: You're still slow. Gimme some support people!! .

Hinata: TT-TT I couldn't find Willow and Orca when I went to the pet store yesterday.

Gaara: Oh….about that……..

* * *

Sigh and Naruto STILL belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Hey, a thought just crossed my mind. Imagine Gaara in a hoodie and baggy jeans. KAWAII!! XD

And I got a review about Kiba and Sasuke. Don't worry. They'll be coming later. Soon. Just wait my children. Be patient. And right now, I have to start this before Gaara kills me.

* * *

Gaara looked stunned. "Love?"

Temari looked dead serious. "I think so."

Gaara looked at her. All of a sudden, he looked very vulnerable.

"Um…Temari? How will I wrap up these puppies for her?"

Temari laughed. "We'll find a way."

* * *

The next day, Hinata dashed off to the pet store. But sadly, she couldn't find Orca and Willow. "Um… where are the pups?"

The shopkeeper had a glint in his eye. "They got bought."

"Oh."

She walked out of the store, looking sad.

Gaara was walking past and caught the look on her face.

"Hey, what's with the long face?"

"Oh. Someone bought Orca and Willow."

**Gaara's Point of View**

She looked so utterly miserable I felt guilty. I was about to tell her when I remembered why I was even there.

"Hey. I got something to show you." Hinata looked up at me.

I smiled, something I did a lot more often now. I slipped my hand into hers and pulled at her to come with me.

She smiled at me and followed me. I led her to a black horse who had white streaks. She gasped. "He's beautiful."

I smiled. "Glad you like him. His name is Midnight."

I hopped on the bridle and offered my hand to her. "We're going on an ride."

Her face lit up and took my hand.

I pressed my feet into Midnight's side. He galloped away.

After about a few hours, I gently shook Hinata. She had fallen asleep on my back. I shook her shoulder. She grunted.

"We're here Hinata-chan."

_**Oh My Gosh. Did you just call her Hinata -CHAN?**_

_What the hell is your problem??_

_**Like I said before -in a sing songy voice- you're going soft you're going soft!! Admit it you butt crack.**_

_Never!!_

Hinata opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her was a huge greenhouse.

The glass glittered in the sunlight.

"But, its winter. Even with the greenhouse, the plants surely wouldn't live that long would they?"

I walked over to the tomatoes, and picked two of the vine. Then I offered one to her while I bit into one.

I grinned. "Its good." She reluctantly, bit into it. I watched her face change as she chewed.

"They're sweet!" she exclaimed.

"Yup. I grew them myself."

"You?"

"Yes me." I retorted. "Just because I've been a raving maniac over a lot of years doesn't mean I can't grow things."

"Whatever you say Mr. I'm-so-extremely-sensitive." she teased.

"Well, at least I'm not Ms. Blush-and-faint."

I watched as she turned pink. She then turned away and looked at the peaches.

"Do you like peaches?"

"Oh, yes. I love their sweet flavor."

I picked a big one and handed it to her. "Oh, I couldn't. Its yours. You should eat it."

I shook my head and put it in her hands.

I watched as she ate it. When she was half way done, she shoved it into my hand and said, "Its really sweet, you should try it. And no, I'm not taking it back even if you force me to."

She grinned and set off to explore the greenhouse.

I shook my head and bit into the peach. As I ate, I noticed the flavor was a bit unusual. It was somehow sweeter than usual.

_**End of Gaara's Point of View.**_

Hinata walked around and saw a peculiar flower. She walked to it and smiled. It was beautiful.

The middle was a dark red, and it had five big petals which were dark pink in color and had green and blue streaks.

She suddenly found Gaara next to her.

"Like it?" She nodded.

He picked a big one up and offered it to her. She took I shyly and tucked it in her hair.

Gaara smiled secretly to himself. The flower seemed to blend in with her hair so the only thinkg you could see were the pink parts of the flower.

Gaara remembered what he a had brought her here for.

"Come with me."

Hinata followed him as he walked through rows of fruits and vegetables.

They came to the middle of the big greenhouse and Hinata's widened when she saw what was there.

Right there in front of her was a fountain that was spewing sparkling water out of a stone dolphin's blowhole.

"Its made out of a kind of stone called a geode. The outside looks like any other stone but if you crack it open, inside are crystals.

The dolphin glittered. She reached out and traced her finger along its fin. But she stumbled and fell into the fountain.

"Oof. Whoops. I'm just clumsy that way." She rubbed the side of her head sheepishly.

Gaara grinned mischievously. He put his hand into the fountain and splashed water at her.

"Hey!!" she protested. Then grinned back and splashed water all over him. "Why you little…" Gaara didn't get to say anything else.

Hinata had inserted her chakra into the water and now the water obeyed her. She blasted streams of water at his face. She giggled, then climbed out.

He gave Gaara a little push and he tumbled into the water. Unfortunately, Hinata got pulled in too.

It resulted with Gaara lying down on his elbows with Hinata sitting on his stomach with her hands on either side of his shoulders,

Their faces were a few inches away. Gaara's heart pounded.

"_This is love?" _

_**Yup. **_

_Sigh. I thought I left you back in the city of Suna. _

_**Nope. Come on Gaara. Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her. You know you want to Gaara. **_

Gaara actually thought about it when a voice rang out.

"Having fun?"

* * *

They both whipped their heads around and saw Temari sitting on the side of the fountain with a wry smile on her face. Konkurou stood behind her with a smirk on _his_ face.

Hinata fainted and a small tinge of pink appeared on Gaara's face.

"Wait. Is he…blushing?? My little homicidal bro blushing??" Both Temari and Konkurou thought at the same time, not showing any emotion of noticing it.

Gaara sat in the fool of water, holding Hinata's head.

There was an awkward silence.

Temari was the first to speak. "So….. What were you guys doing?"

"She started it." was all Gaara said.

He gently put her on the bench. Temari noticed the flower in Hinata's hair. _"The Winter Blossom." _Temari thought in surprise. _"He gave her one of his most prized possessions." _

Gaara sat on the bench and stared at his siblings.

"Bet you I can wake her up."

Konkurou grinned. "Bet you, you can't loser has to do the dinner dishes." "Deal." Gaara knelt down next to Hinata and whispered something into her ear.

Hinata sat straight up, eyes wide. She twiddled her fingers and blushed. Konkurou's jaw dropped. "What the…how?"

Gaara grinned. "I'm never going to tell."

As the two brothers quarreled, Temari sat next to Hinata and asked, " How did you get him to give you that flower?"

Hinata looked surprised. "He asked if it was pretty and I said yeah and he gave it to me."

"I see."

Temari frowned. _"He must really like her. I think we interrupted a moment there. I think he was about to kiss her."_

"Come one Hinata. Let's go back."

They all followed Gaara out of the greenhouse. Hinata hopped onto the horse Gaara was on and Temari and Konkurou had their own.

Hinata turned to Temari while they were riding. "How did you know we were there?"

She grinned and shook her head.

* * *

When they got back, Temari told them to put all their presents under the tree.

They all stared at her. "What tree?" they all asked. "Uh-oh." Temari muttered. "No matter. Let's put it up right now!"

Temari said she'd "supervise" as they decorated the tree. Hinata got half and Gaara and Konkurou got the other.

Temari burst out laughing when she saw the tree after it was done. "come…hahahha….here…and..hehehehahahahaha…and look. Hahaahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaahahahhaaha"

Confused, Hina, Kon, and Gaa went to stand beside the laughing Temari. They sweat dropped.

The tree looked like the yin-yang of messy and clean. Hinata's side was clean and neat. The balls were hung so no two colors were next to each other. The tinsel was neatly arranged on the branches, and the lights were neatly arranged too. They weaved in and out of the green branches.

On Gaara and Konkurou's side, there was a bunch of blue balls near the bottom, bunch of purple ones near the middle, and a jumble of red and yellow hear the top. The tinsel looked like it had been thrown on. The lights were tangled together at the bottom of the tree.

Hinata started laughing too. And pretty soon everyone was laughing. And while they laughed, Temari and Konkurou were thinking, _"WOW. Gaara's laughing. He has never laughed in his whole entire life before." _

When they were all laughed out, Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated on the tree. Her Byakugan was activated and her eyes were closed.

She opened them and smiled happily. "Get me 2 sheets of paper."

She closed her eyes again and suddenly the tree appeared on the papers. "Cool." Temari was impressed.

"New jutsu." Hinata said proudly. "You guys keep the other one and I'll keep this one."

Gaara was impressed. And he was hard to impress.

Everyone grabbed they're presents and shoved them under the tree. The doorbell was heard throughout the house.

"Ah. That must be Baki-sensei."

"Baki?"

"Yes Hinata. He's was our sensei. He's spending Christmas Eve here."

Hinata looked uncomfortable. "Its okay. We told him you were her. Can you get the door?"

"Sure."

She opened the door and stared at the man before her. "Ano…welcome."

He smiled slightly. "Ahh. You must be Hinata-chan."

"Hai. Come in."

He steeped inside and went into the kitchen, followed by Hinata.

"Um…I will get dinner ready."

"I'll help." Gaara volunteered.

Baki was confused as Gaara followed hinata into the kitchen part where they cooked.

"Gaara seems more relaxed and clam."

Temari looked worried and said, "Baki-sensei? I need to ask you something." And everything spilled out. From the time Gaara told her about the puppies, all the way to the fountain incident. For once, Konkruou was serious.

* * *

_**Meanwhile **_

Everything was ready to go. Hinata suddenly had an idea. "Hey Gaara, wanna make cookies?"

Gaara seemed to light up at the word "cookies."

"Sure!! Can we make chocolate chip?"

Hinata laughed at his happiness and told him the ingredients needed.

The threesome could hear laughter and were stunned. "Is that him?" Baki asked. Temari gulped and nodded.

They sat there, listening to the laughter in the kitchen. "I think I'll go in and "help."

Temari nodded.

Baki walked into the kitchen and found the kitchen smeared with flour. Gaara wiped some flour off the cabinet and smeared it on Hinata's cheek. She blushed and dumped some flour in his hair.

Baki coughed slightly. They looked up. Hinata turned red.

He smiled, "May I help?" "Sure." Gaara answered. He walked over to the cookie dough and tossed three ball in the air. They came down perfect.

Hinata smiled. "Wow. Can you teach me?" He smiled and said yes. Gaara watched as Baki told Hinata it was all in the wrist.

Moments later, Gaara and Hinata were twirling dough in the air. He watched as they talked and laughed. Baki was surprised. Never had he seen Gaara so open to someone.

He quietly slipped out, not disturbing the pair. He went to join Temari and Konurou. "You're right." he said quietly, and they all sat in front of the t.v.

They both put the final batch into the oven.

"Whew!" Gaara plopped down on a beanbag. (Don't ask)

"Hinata sat in the blue one next to him. "That was hard work."

"Hinata….?"

"Yes?"

"What did you get me for Christmas?" He tried to look innocent.

"Nice try, but I'm not telling." HInata then grinned with a thoughtful look on her face. "What did you get _me_?"

"Huh. You aren't telling me, I'm not telling you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They glared at each other for a second. Suddenly, Hinata jumped up. "The cookies are done I think."

She smiled as she pulled out several batches of cookies. Gaara's eyes lit up and grabbed a big bowl. Together, they dumped the cookies in the bowl.

"I'll heat up the other food and we can start dinner." Hinta giggled. "Konkrou must be starving."

Gaara let out a low chuckle. "When isn't he?"

She rubbed her chin, pretending to think hard. "I don't know. When he's sleeping? No wait. That doesn't work. He _dreams_ about food."

She stuck the turkey in the oven. "Well, that sums it up. He's always hungry and thinking about food. 24/7.

"I guess you're right. Amazing how he doesn't get fat."

They grabbed the bowls of food and walked into the kitchen. They were playing "Go Fish." "Got a 6?" Temari asked boredly.

"Nope. Got any…..OMG. Food!!" Konkurou had spotted food-filled Hinata and Gaara.

Soon everyone was talking and eating.

Konkruo was constantly stuffing food into his mouth so, he wasn't talking. Not that anyone wanted to talk to that pig.

Everone finished eating and Gaara smirked at Konkruou. "Looks like you'll be having fun washing dishes." Konkurou groaned.

"Wait until dessert is over." Hinata disappeared and came back with the bowl of cookies and a caramel cheesecake. (Drool)

"Stop drooling on my foot!" Temari screamed.

Hinata and Gaara munched on the cookies while Baki, Temari and Konkurou snacked on the cheesecake.

After Konkurou spent the next hour washing dishes, everyone curled up in front of the T.v. and Temari turned on _How the Grinch Stole Christmas._

After that, they watched 4 more Christmas videos. By the 3rd one, Hinata was curled up with her head in Gaara's lap. Gaara looked uncomfortable.

Temari smiled. Baki was stunned that Gaara let her stay there. Konkurou chuckled.

The movies were over and they all decided to stay up to wait for "Santa."

Baki grinned. "What should we do this year?"

Temari grinned back. "Juggling." Gaara and Konkurou groaned.

"You first Gaara. And no using your sand."

Suddenly, Hinata awoke and noticed where she was. She glowed bright red and quickly got up.

"Go-gomen."

Gaara sighed and mumbled, "Its okay."

Eyebrows shot up.

Gaara, oblivious to the looks, grabbed two balls and started juggling.

Temari threw in a third….then a 4th…then a 5th…….then 6,7,8. Gaaara seemed to be concentrating very hard now.

Hinata watched, puzzled. She watched him and recognized Gaara's expression.

"You're not going to make it." she teased.

Right then, all the balls came crashing down. Temari was shocked. "How did you know?" Hinata just smiled.

Next came Hinata. Gaara threw the balls in one by one. All of them watched in interest.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,TEN!! Hinata still kept on going after ten balls. Gaara got a mischievous look in his eyes, he threw in a _banana_.

Hinata's eye widened. "Gaara-kun!! That's not fair." She juggled the ten balls and banana for about ten seconds, then everything came down. Gaara grinned at her "See? You're not so great after all."

Hinata threw the banana at him. "It was unfair." she protested. Gaara shrugged and peeled the banana.

Baki felt like fainting. He wanted Hinata to stay forever. Gaara had never been so happy and relaxed. He never joked around and was never sarcastic in a funny way. No, Gaara was _never_ funny or sarcastic. If it stayed like this. Gaara would _never_ kill someone again!

* * *

Me: WOW. I just posted the 5th chapter two days before and I'm done with this one. XD you know what? What are your opinions on making this a Gaaraxhinata fan fiction? I mean, Kiba and Sasuke will still be in the story, but they don't fall in love with her

Cuz I kinda want to. But I want to know your opinions. My readers come forth and put in your opinion. :3

Gaar: whisper She's on high. She has a stash of Twix under her bed.

Me: Agghghghgghghghghhghggh. Shut up!

Hinat: I found it Gaara-kun.

Me: nooooooooooooooooo now come and review. Remember. Gaahina story? Cuz its become that...kinda.


	7. Christmas Day

Me: Whew! This is hectic. Seriously.

Gaara: I want my cookies.

Hinata: Here.

Gaara: Oh wow. Thanks.

Me: …. This is no time for cookies!!

Me: Well, let's get started. W

Naruto aint mine and Nekonome-sensei is from Rosario+Vampire. I own nothing execpt me and my small brain. Very small may I add. :3

I got several votes for GaaraxHinata.

Oh yeah. NO STORY IS COMPLETE WITHOUT FANGIRLS OF GAARA!! GOES AND JOINS THEM.

* * *

"_A miracle…." _thought Baki, smiling.

Temari was now attempting to juggle 9 balls. Gaara was eating the banana and Hinata was throwing the balls in.

Hinata threw in another……and all the balls came crashing down. One hit Gaara in the nose and all the others rolled under couch.

Gaara wrinkled his nose. "Ouch."

Temari giggled. "Ooops."

They went on for the rest of the night, doing random things to keep themselves awake.

Suddenly Temari suggested they sing karaoke. She grinned and handed Hinata the microphone.

"You first." Hinata turned red.

"I don't sing."

"Oh yes you do. I hear you every night."

Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red.

Then she sighed. "Fine. Um.. let's see."

Temari grinned. "Sing Graduation Song (Friends Forever) By Vitamin C."

(I highly recommend this song to my readers. :3)

Hinata knew once Temari made up her mind, she wasn't going to change it. "Fine."

_And so we talked all might about the rest of our lives._

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25._

_I keep thinking times will never change._

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same._

_But when we leave this year, we won't be coming back._

_No more hanging out cuz we're on a different track._

_And if you got something that you need to say,_

_You better say it right now cuz you don't got another day._

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down,_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound._

_And I keep thinking of the night in June._

Hinata kept right on. Gaara blinked. "Her voice….is beautiful. She was always so quiet so I never really noticed how sweet it is."

Temari cheered. "Yeah! You sound great Hinata."

_And There was me and you, and then it got real blueStay at home talkin' on the telephone andWe would get so excited, we'd get so scaredLaughing at our selves thinking life's not fairAnd this is how it feels_

_As we go on, we remember, _

_All the times we, had together._

_And as our lives change, from whatever._

_We will still be, friends forever._

Temari, Gaara ,Konurou and Baki admired her singing all through the song.

When it was over, they all clapped and cheered.

"Woo!! That was excellent, Hinata." Temari hooted.

"Great job." Konkurou grinned like crazy.

"Ah. Wonderful." Baki smiled.

"You have a nice voice." Gaara commented with a grin.

Hinata , of course, blushed like crazy. Temari, all of a suddenly shouted out. "Look! The sun is coming up!"

Everyone dashed to the window and saw the beautiful sunrise.

"Its beautiful. Very different from the ones in Konoha." hinata said softly. "It certainly is." Gaara agreed.

They watched as the rays of the sun hit the window.

Temari winced. "Ok, enough admiring the sun. Heey. Its Christmas!! Let's get our presents.!!"

Konkuro ran out of the room. "YATA!!"

Everyone else just sweat dropped.

And then followed him, sighing along the way.

* * *

Soon everyone was seated in a circle, surrounded by presents. Konkrou bounced up and called first.

Hinata opened hers and found a…………..blue bikini!! He winked. "Come swimming with us sometime."

Temari smacked his head……hard. Konkuro winced. "YOU PERVERT."

Gaara sniggered.

Hinata turned red. Baki chuckled.

Temari got a tube of cream. "Your hands must get sore from hitting me all the time." Konkuro informed her. She hit him again.

Gaara got a new cork. (He was kind of pissed. :P)

Hinata just stared at her present. It wasn't the kind of present she had in mind when she opened the big box. Inside, was a sppon. Yes, a spoon. A small _**gold **_spoon.

They all stared it until Temari said, "Oh. So you have enough money for a REAL gold spoon but NO MONEY FOR THE FOOD AND SUCH TO KEEP US ALIVE AND LIVING!!"

Hinata giggled as Temari chased Konkruo around house, banging him on his head until he fainted.

Suddenly, there was knock at the door. "I'll get it!!" Temari raced to the door.

Standing there with a bored expression on his face was our 1 super smart and lazy shadow user shinobi….GIVE IT UP FOR Shikamaru!!

Everyone stared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Gaara tossed his cork onto the floor.

"Hn. Came here for a mission. It was Christmas. Decided to drop by."

Temari stared at him. "What's that bulge in your pocket."

He looked down. "Oh yeah this. It was troublesome, but here. You better appreciate it. If not, I want it back." He handed it to Temari.

Temari looked at it curiously. Shikamaru turned around and walked out of the door. "Merry Christmas." was the last thing they heard.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Open it." Gaara mused.

Temari tore at the red wrapping with her name written all over it. "He likes you. Look at the wrapping." Gaara picked it up.

Temari turned red. "He does _not_."

"Just open it."

She flipped open the lid and every leaned forward to see what it was. Right there, embezzled in the silk, was a necklace. The charm was a diamond, with small emeralds and sapphires surrounding it.

"Wow." Hinata said softly. "It must have cost him a fortune." Temari smiled softly. "Oh I will treasure it." she said it so quietly that no one could here her.

She slipped the necklace into her pocket and took a present from under the tree and handed it to hinata. "Your turn."

Hinata carefully ripped off the wrapping. Inside, was a blue box. She opened it and it began to play music. She smiled in delight.

"Arigato Temari-san!!"

Temari smiled and shook her head. She felt happy just seeing Hinata so happy. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow as he stared at the _blue_ cork. "…."

Gaara sighed. _"Another cork to add to my "cork" collection_."

Every single Christmas, ever since he was 15, he got a new cork from everyone for Christmas every time.

So far, he had a 3 greens, 1 blue (Make that two.) a pink one, 4 blacks, a tacky yellow one and a bright neon orange.

Hinata noticed Gaara seemed a little down. He was playing with his two new corks.

She smiled and said, "I'll go next." She handed Gaara big box.

He pulled the ribbon and then snatched it from around the box. He folded it and put it on the floor. Then he carefully ripped off the tape, careful so the wrapping wouldn't get ruined. Then Gaara folded the paper, taking his time….

"OH GOSH GAARA!! JUST OPEN THE DAMN PRESENT."

Temari looked pissed.

Gaara looked pleased. "I knew that would piss you off." Temari fumed quietly in a corner.

He opened the box and gaped at what was inside. A teddy bear….the color of _her _eyes, with the soft fur he loved and….

"Uh…Gaara-kun?" Hinata's soft voice sounded worried. "Ano….do you like it?"

Temari, Baki, and Konkruo fell back in anime-style from shock at what Gaara did next.

He _squealed_, he _squealed_, and hugged Hinata.

(A/N: Ok. Scratch the part where he squealed. Bah. You can keep it there if you like. Now on with the story!!)

Hard.

The teddy bear dropped to the floor, as Gaara wrapped his arms firmly around her waist.

"Thank you." he whispered in her ear.

Hinata fainted.

He sighed and lay her on the floor.

He stared at her for a few seconds. "So do we continue without her?"

"Nuh uh." Temari disagreed.

"Hey. At least we can get a snack while we wait. Right?" Konkuro said brightly. Temari whacked him on the head. "Of course not!"

He sulked.

Gaara suddenly had an idea.

"COme on Temari. Let's go get them."

Temari was surprised. "Right now?"

"Yes."

They disappeared and came back in with an armful of puppies.

Two actually.

Gaara dropped Willow on Hinata stomach.

The puppy whimpered and began to lick Hinata's face, paws on her…um…._chest._

And meanwhile Temari had kicked Kankuro in his…_manly_ _areas_…..for being an idiot. He was trying to get to the kitchen.

Hinata cracked an eye. She bolted up and Willow fell off. Orca was straining to get to Hinata so Gaara dropped him on the floor.

The puppies, which were already half grown, so they came up to just below Hinata's knees.

They knocked her over while trying to lick her cheek.

She giggled.

She looked at Gaara.

He nodded curtly.

She tackled him with a hug.

He was shocked. Nobody had ever been this close to him before. Of course, when he had hugged her, it was a whole different matter.

Maybe not.

_**Ahhh. Love blooms in the spring. Er……winter.**_

_Why the hell do you pick wrong times to come out??_

_**Cuz I felt like it. So what are you going to now? Kiss her?**_

_Shut up._

_**I need my sugar. Byee**_

_Good riddance._

Hinata had pulled away and hugged the dogs to her chest, blushing. He smiled to himself.

Anything was worth it to see her smile.

"Oh. And I got one more present for you."

He pulled a red ribbon. It was made with pure silk.

She took it with a puzzled look on her face. "You look better with your hair up. Uh. Prettier."

Everyone was surprised when he said this.

He shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Thank you Gaara-kun." HInata said softly.

She tied up her long silky locks with the ribbon. Her long bangs framed her face while the rest of her hair was tied close to her neck.

And everyone looked happy. Gaara had two new corks. And a teddy bear. Temari was happy with shoe polish for her fan, pair of earrings and two hugs..and a tube of cream.

Konkrou had 4 food baskets.

Baki sat with 3 boxes of macaroni.

And Hinata was like a brilliant sun, shining with happiness.

Temari stood up, clapping her hands. "So what do you want to do today?"

Baki stood up. "Well, I gotta go."

"To go visit Nekonome-sensei, right?" Temari teased.

"Be quiet you."

Hinata smiled.

She was really happy with these people. It was ……fun.

Plus, Gaara was there.

"_Wait. Scratch that."_

Hinata cringed at the thought.

* * *

They went to the movies. Yeah.

Gaara got high on the popcorn, Temari and Hinata cried,(it was a romance) and Konkuro snored through the whole thing.

Temari dragged Gaara away from the popcorn stand after the movie was over.

It was fun, in a way. The Kazekage and his buddies got special service.

By noon, they were sprawled in front of the fountain, almost dying of boredom. Temari sighed and groaned.

Suddenly, there was screech. Gaara turned pale, and dashed behind the fountain. "Hide me." he hissed to Hinata.

She turned around…..and saw fan girls screeching, "OMG!! Its Gaara-kun!!"

"Where did he go??/" a tall blonde girl demanded to Hinata.

Hinata pointed to the left. "Uhhh. Thata way."

They disappeared within a few seconds.

Temari sighed. "Whew. Come on. Let's split into groups. Gaara, you and hInata. I'll go with my dork of a brother."

She winked at Gaara. He frowned. Then sighed.

"Come on Hinata-chan. Let's go."

They walked into Claire's.

Hianta looked at some earrings. There was a pair that caught her eye. It consisted of a spoon with a fish on it and an ice cream cone on the other.

Gaara looked at it. "Its pretty."

She grinned. "What's 2+2?"

Gaara looked bored. "4."

Hianta still grinned. "Nope. Fish."

Gaara now looked puzzled. "Fish?"

"Yup!" She put the earrings back and walked out of the shop.

"Come on!"

Gaara hesitated. "I'll be right there."

He picked up the earrings and bought them. Then he slipped them into his pocket and ran after Hinata.

"Hey. Gaara. Want to get something to eat?" HInata tilted her head towards him. He looked like he was 100 light years away.

"Ano…Gaara-kun?"

"…"

"Gaara-kun!!"

"GAARA-KUN!!"

Gaara stared at her. "Yes?"

She sighed. "Do you want to eat?"

"Um. Sure."

They sat in the food court, Hinata picking at the French fries and Gaara had been nibbling on the same spoonful of ice cream for the last ten minutes.

"Um….Gaara-kun, is something wrong? You can tell me."

Gaara shoved the ice cream in his mouth and swallowed before answering. "Well…."

"You can tell me…" HInata encouraged softly.

He put his spoon down and leaned back in his chair.

"Tell me Hinata. What do you feel like when you like somebody."

Hinata looked taken back. "Well, when I like somebody, its someone I admire. When I'm near that person, it makes me feel happy and all warm inside."

Gaara thought about that night he had with Temari.

_Flashback_

_She opened her mouth and looked at him, then the pups, then him, then the pups, then him……"Will you just let me in??"_

"_Uhhh…..sure. Why not?" Temari took Willow in her arms and closed the door._

"_So what happened?" She grinned and sat down on her bed._

_So Gaara spilled EVERYTHING. From the hot spring to the discount to coming home._

_Temari burst out laughing. "You spied on her in the hot spring??"_

_Not amused, Gaara waited for her to stop. _

"_I'm sorry." Gaara suddenly remembered that feeling he had._

"_Temari? What does it mean when you're near a person and it makes you feel at ease and all warm inside."_

_Temari became serious. "You felt that way…with someone?"_

_Gaara nodded._

_Temari frowned. "Well, you see, that's how I feel when I'm with Shikamaru. Get it?"_

"_No." Gaara said bluntly._

_Temari sighed. " When you feel this way, its when you're with the person right?"_

_Gaara nodded. "But only when I'm with her. It makes me feel relaxed, like I can really talk with her."_

"_Its Hinata isn't it?" The question came out of no where and hung in the awkward silence._

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, let's see, in your case….I 'm not sure but I think you could call it love."_

_End of Flashback_

"Is…that feeling….called love?"

Hinata's eye's widened. Slightly.

"I guess so…….."

Hinata poked a French fry. It flew up into the air and….landed right in a Gaara fan girl's plate.

The blonde turn red with anger. "How dare you!! You slut! And OMG!! Its Gaara-kun!!"

Gaara stood there, motionless, confused.

A group of girls stood over her, yelling. "You slut! You have no right to be eating, much less _sharing_ fries with Gaara-sama.

Gaara was getting angry. "Hinata is NOT a slut."

The girls turned toward him. They clung to him like little parasites/leeches. (Ew)

The blonde kicked Hinata in the stomach. She flew back into the chair's. "Hmph. Gaara's spending Christmas with us!"

Gaara tried to shake a particular black haired girl from his left arm. "Get off!" he growled. He had seen Hinata fly back. Was she okay?

"I have to help Gaara-kun." Hinata whispered. She winced. He side hurt. A lot.

Hinata looked around for some water. She spotted a water fountain. She walked over and put her hand in the cool water.

"More chakra. More, more, more." Hinata grunted.

"Whew. Got it." Hinata closed her eyes. Droplets of water swirled around her body, but not one droplet touched her.

She carefully aimed and……each girl was knocked down. They were in shock.

Hinata ran over to Gaara and grabbed his hand and RAN!! SHE RAN SHE RAN LIKE THE WIND!!

And of course, she dragged Gaara for the first few seconds, before he finally got and ran with her.

They ran for 5min straight and stopped behind a corner. "Thank….you….." gasped Gaara. "No probl….." Hinata gasped and slid down, clutching the side of rib cage.

Gaara looked concerned. "Let me see."

Hinata's face scrunched up in pain. "No….I'm ok…..I think I hit something sharp when I landed."

"No. Let me see." Gaara said sternly. He gently lifted her hand, and saw a wide wound that was bleeding.

"And you're ok?"

Hinata blushed.

"Umm…yes?"

"No."

They looked at each other for 3 seconds. Hinata winced again and was superbly pale. She fainted.

Gaara sighed.

_**Wow. What a wimp. Fainted again.**_

_Shut up!!_

_**YES I CAUGHT YOU!! YOU LOVE HER YOU CARE FOR HER!!**_

…_.._

_**See! You got nothing to say! LOSER!**_

_SHUT UP!!_

_**Are those the only two words in your vocabulary? **_

_Sure. Why not?_

_**Ooooooh. Being sarcastic now, are we?**_

_Look what I have to deal with everyday. _

* * *

Me: Yeah. I twisted the whole entire story. That was the worse chapter ever .

Gaara: I'll say.

Hinata:….

Me: I got writer's block. Don't expect a chapter too soon. I made this chapter longer. Ok now to the 8th chapter my friends!!

Hinata & Gaara: I'm too tired. Can't we have just a 80 minute rest?

Me: No.


	8. Will you go with Me?

Me: ON WE GO!!

Hinata+Gaara: -.-'''

Me: Ah. Why the long faces? YOU MUST BE YOUTHFUL!!

Gaara smacks Irose.: Have you been taking lessons from Gai sensei?

Me: Err… Let's go and start now.

Gaara: HEY!!

Hinata: Irose doesn't own Naruto. According her, if it was, me and Gaara would be married. . Eeep.

Listening to Stickwitu by Pussycat Dolls.

XD

Check out this awesomely awesome song.

* * *

Gaara stood there having a fight with Shukaku, but he finally remembered Hinata. He picked her up in his arms.

"GAARA-KUN!!" Gaara winced at the screech.

The blonde stepped towards him and hugged his arm. "Hey, forget her and come with us!!"

Gaara flung her off and gave her one of his death glares. True, he didn't kill people any more, but why waste the death glare he had practiced when he was little to scare people away?

She backed up. "You got her injured, didn't say sorry, and now you want me to spend Christmas with you?? Go home and dream on, because my hate for fan girls just got higher by 50 thus making the percentage 3500 now scram!!" Gaara glared, and held two fingers in front of him.

He closed his eyes and disappeared in a wisp of sand. The blonde's blue eyes narrowed. "This means war! Th-that girl! She made Gaara-kun like this."

"BACK TO CLUB HOUSE"

A brunette smiled evilly. "We'll get our revenge."

* * *

Gaara laid Hinata on his bed. He had taken her to the hospital and got her healed. Her waist was to be stayed wrapped up for a few days. She was sleeping peacefully.

Gaara was super tired. He climbed into his bed and faced Hinata. Finally. Gaara's eyes widened in shock as Hinata snuggled closer into his chest. Her eyebrows were narrowed as if she was having a nightmare.

"No. NO!! I'm not worthless, I'm not! No… no ….no FATHER NO!"

Hinata whimpered in her sleep. Gaara didn't know what to do. How do you comfort someone who's having a dream? Err. Nightmare.

So he reached over and hugged her to his chest. Her face turned calm. He listened to her shallow even breathing.

"_I will. I will start training her tomorrow. But….gentle. I need to gentle."_ Gaara decided. _"Gosh. She's so fragile I could easily crush her right now. Well, I meant physically anyway. She's strong if she want to be."_ and he drifted of to sleep.

A few minutes later, Temari stepped into the room. She raised an eyebrow. "Hey Konkuro." she said to Kankuro who was standing next to her. " I think we need the camera again." she grinned.

* * *

Two hours later, Temari walked into the room, surprised to see Gaara sitting up with a bored look and Hinata's head in his lap. "Dinner." she grinned. "Sure." Gaara reached down and gently shook Hinata's shoulder. "Dinner. Wake up." he said softly. Temari walked back downstairs.

Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blushed. She was so close to him. Mmmmm. He smells nice.

Gaara looked at her and said, "Hey. Don't tell Temari about the……incident, k?"

Hinata stared. "But….oh…ok."

They both walked out of the room.

Dinner was just silence. The night by like a snap of a finger.

Hinata shivered in her bed. She was freezing. She got out of bed, then hesitated. She grabbed her pillow and went to knock on Gaara's bedroom door when she heard voices in the kitchen.

She slipped down the stairs and sat on the 6th step, just out of the sight of anyone sitting in the kitchen.

And she listened. "He likes her." Hinata froze. _"Who? Is it Gaara?"_

Hinata listened, the pillow still clutched to her chest. "Gaara, come on, admit it. You like her."

"And if I do…..?" Hinata was frozen. _"Gaara-kun….? Likes…….who?"_

"She…she's special. Unlike the girls that follow me around screeching my name. I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna do deaf from all those high-pitched voices yelling 'GAARA-KUN!!' Jeez."

Hinata resisted the urge to giggle at this, even though she was still shocked. There was an awkward silence. "So are you going to ask her the New Year's Eve dance?"

"Yeah sure. If you can get enough money for me to fly to Pluto and search for my courage." Gaara said sarcastically. Temari giggled. "Hey. It isn't that hard. Just say, 'Hey. Wanna go to the New Year's Eve dance with me?' How hard is that?"

"Hard. And I think I have someone else in mind"

"Mmmmmm. This cheesecake is good." One guess who that is. :P

Hinata pressed her hand against her mouth as she giggled softly. "Well, I think we better go to bed." Hinata quickly scampered up to her room. She felt funny.

She waited until Gaara had closed the door to his room. She slowly padded towards his room. She was still cold. "Ano…Gaara-kun?"

"Ah. Hinata-chan. What are you doing here?" Gaara sounded surprised. "She stood there with her pillow hugged to her chest. "I … kinda had another nightmare and….I was cold." Her voice was so soft the could hardly hear her.

He sighed and smiled. He patted the spot next to him. "Come here."

He slipped in beside him and lay in his arms. 'Neh. Hinata." Gaara's voice rang out. "Hai?" "Well….I want to ask a girl to the dance. You know about the dance right?" "Yes."

Hinata was silent. "Do you think I should ask her?" "Do you want to?"

"Well. There's this other girl that's been bugging me about the dance." "Oh?"

"But…..there's another one I want to ask."

"Then you should. Whoever it is, she's lucky."

"What?"

"She's lucky to go to the dance with someone like you." Her voice was super soft.

There.

She had managed to say that all without her voice cracking. Guess going with Gaara was out of the question. They both lay there.

"Gaara. Who is it?"

"Hinata…….will you go to the dance with me?"

Hinata was speechless. "I…ah…"

Gaara had been afraid of this. Of rejection. Like always.

He didn't want to be rejected any longer. Especially not by her.

"If you don't want to. Its fine. I mean."

Hinata looked into his eyes, and saw confusion….and sadness.

Those eyes. They were the same ones she held for so many years. Loneliness. He felt it too. Hinata felt she had found a soul mate. Someone who would understand her.

"Yes." her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Thank you." there was relief in his voice.

They both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Me: Sorry for the super short chapter. I really want to get this posted up so I can start on the ultimate plan!!

Gaara: What ultimate plan?

Me: Uhhh.

Gaara: HA!! JUST AS I THOUGH YOU GOT NO ULTIMATE PLAN.

Hinata: Please review. No flames.

* * *

Dang I think my touch is starting to come back. Light bulb goes out Maybe not. I need a new battery. Err. Bulb

TWO HOURS LATER

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO The department store is closed. Sorry guys. Until I find a spare light bulb, my chapters are going to be crappy.

I'm hoping you won't ditch me yet. Yet.


	9. I like You

Me: Ugghhh. I can't find a spare light bulb ANYWHERE!!

Gaara: Does a sand light work?

Me: What do _you_ think dunce. NO!!

Hinata: I think I saw one in the at……

(Irose zooms past her)

Hinata: tic…..

Gaara: .

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes. He found Hinata snuggled into his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. He closed her eyes just in case she woke up.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Then he heard a soft voice saying, "Gaara. Wake up."

He opened his eyes. "Hey. Ohayo. Ready to train?"

"Oh…..already?"

"Yes."

After breakfast, Gaara and Hinata stood opposite of each other on the training grounds. Sand poured out of his gourd.

"I'm not going easy on you. Attack me with all you've got."

"Ummm….ok." Hinata was a bit confident. She ha found out a way to get water from wherever she was. Even in the desert.

"Ok. I'm ready Gaara."

"Me come or you."

"You."

"Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Hinata closed her eyes and when she opened them, her Byakugan was activated. Sand dove after her.

"Ryuusa Bakuryuu!! ( Quicksand waterfall)"

Gaara tried to slip up Hinata but Hinata's speed had increased. She bought her two hands together and made several signs within 3 seconds. She pressed her palm hard into the sand and water spurted out. It stood 17 feet tall. The water, with Hinata standing on top.

She did another set of hand signs and water wove around her, engulfing her in a tidal wave of blue water.

The water suddenly turned into ice…..and back to water.

And then it stayed water. Hinata sent blasts of sharp streams of water toward Gaara. His sand shield flew up, but surprisingly, the water went straight through the shield. It was pure instinct Gaara got out of that one. Hinata was deciding weather to use her new jutsu or not. She decided yes.

Hinata gathered her courage and concentratball between her hands. Then shards of ice came flying out of the ball. One pierced her in the arm and she fell of the water/ice. Ice was flying ed on the water. It turned to ice. She controlled the ice so it was a everywhere now.

Hinata braced herself for the shower of ice. It never came. She cracked an eye and saw Gaara standing in front of her, sand wrapped protectively around them.

Gaara glared at her.

She cringed as a lecture came her way.

"What the hell was that!! You could have hurt yourself really badly!!" Gaara was glaring at her, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Hinata cringed. Just because he had gone a bit soft, didn't mean the cold side of him was gone.

Gaara sighed. "Are you okay?" Hinata stared at him for a few seconds and then quietly nodded.

Gaara sat down and meditated for a few minutes.

He stood up and said ,"Do that again." Hinata blanched. "But I almost killed you…….plus me last time!!"

Gaara shook his head. "Just do it."

He watched until the ice balled up. Then he held up his hands and sand swirled around it.

"Keep your chakra in the middle of the ball. And a layer around it!! Force it together!!" he called out to Hinata.

Hinata closed her eyes and strained to keep the ball of ice together.

"Good. Now try to send the pieces of ice towards me. Aim and _then _shoot. Maintain control!" (A/N: Gosh he sounds like a…a…I don't know!! He just sounds so……ARGhhh)

Hinata tried to do what Gaara said. Ice pieces flew. Hinata winced and closed her eyes.

She cracked an eye. She was shocked. Ice was everywhere……except around her.

Gaara breathed a sigh. "That would be a perfect attack _if _you had several enemies. You'll learn how to aim at one person after New Year's k?"

Hinata smiled." Ok."

Then she frowned. "I just remembered. The dance is tomorrow. I got nothing to wear."

Gaara shook his head and pointed.

Temari was waving to her at the entrance. "Come on Hinata!! We're going to pick out a dress.!! GIRLS ONLY!!" she added when Gaara followed.

Gaara sighed but then noticed something. "Hinata, what's that on your arm?" he looked closely. "You hurt yourself. "

Hinata looked surprised.

She was being pulled away by Temari. "I'll heal it later!!" she called to him.

Gaara sighed and shook his head. What a girl. Troublesome.

"Ok. Next time Shikamaru comes over, I'm camping out in bathroom before I rub off him too much. Troublesome woman. Gahh!! Here I go again. I think I need a bath. Hm. Yes a warm one…with my bubbles and cookies……" Gaara mumbled as he walked away.

* * *

Hinata and Temari went from store to store. Hinata was dizzy, keeping track of which stores they had went to.

"Whoa!! Hinata. Look at this. I think this will fit you perfectly." Temari whipped out a dress. It was white, and reached the floor. It was also strapless with pink and red roses lacing the whole entire bottom.

To sum it up, it was beautiful.

Hinata nodded. "Sure…"

"TRY IT ON!!" cried Temair.

Hinata sighed. "Ok."

Minutes later, Hinata emerged from the dressing room.

"Wow. You look soo wonderful." Temari gushed.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's get it and go home." Hinata yawned.

Once again, Temari dragged Hinata home. Poor Hinata.

That night, Hinata fell asleep the second her head touched the pillow.

And there's nothing to add so let's fast-forward to 3 hours before the ball shall we? Yes we shall cuz no one here to stop me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" HInata panicked.

Everyone dashed into her room which included Temari, Gaara, Kankuro and Baki.

"WHAT'S WRONG!!"

Hinata looked ready to cry. "I can't find my dress!!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Gaara rubbed the back off his head. "I hate to tell you this, but your dress is on your bed."

Hinata stared. "Huh? Oh…." she blushed.

She stood there. "Um….well…..do you mind leaving? I umm…gotta change. Oh and Temari-san, can you help me with my make-up?"

Temari smiled and pushed the "perverts" out.

2 hours later……….

Hinata stood in front of the mirror staring at what Temari told was her.

"See Hinata? You need to wear clothes that show your shape. You've got a beautiful body. You shouldn't wear so many baggy clothes." lectured Temari.

1 hour later…..

Gaara was superbly irritated. It was time and Hinata+Temari were still giggling in her room.

"GET OUT HERE ALRE………………" Gaara gaped at Hinata who was standing in front of him.

Hinata giggled. "You'll catch flies that way." she gently pulled his jaw up, but it dropped right back down.

"Y-you. L-look. A-a-amazing."

Temari laughed really hard. " Did I just hear _you stutter_?"

Gaara pulled his jaw up and glared. He offered his arm to Hinata who took it, still giggling. "And don't forget Temari."

Gaara pulled Hinata outside. "Coem on. I have a surprise fro you."

Hinata was surprised. "Me?"

"Yes you. Now Hurry up."

Hinata trudged after Gaara who seemed to be going 50 mph.

Gaara got a mischievous look in his eyes.

He grabbed Hinata and held her bridal style.

She squealed.

"Now we can go faster."

Hinata poked Gaara in the ribs.

He grunted.

"Oh? Now we're ticklish aren't we now?" she teased.

"I'll get you for that." he growled.

"Not when I'm here." she teased, giving him another poke.

They got there and Gaara threw open the door.

"SURPRISE!!"

Hinata fell over into Gaara's arms, from shock.

There standing there, were all of her friends and family from Konoha!

"WOW!!" Naruto bounced up to her. "You look awesome!! Believe it!!"

(A/N: Wait……did Naruto just say, "Believe IT??" Smacks Naruto, never say believe it or I'll KILL YOU!!" DUBBED SUCKS)

Everyone watched Hinata, but not even a slight blush appeared.

Kiba was surprised. Akamaru whimpered. "Don't worry. I'll tell her soon."

"LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!"

Everyone danced.

Yeah. I know that was lame.

Sasuke was trying get away from all the fan girls in Konoha _plus_ the ones in Suna.

"Itachiiiiiiii!! Help me!!"cSasuke screamed as he ran by.

Itachi just flicked his forehead. Then everyone saw him…..and ran after _him_!

Sasuke smirked. "Thanks."

Then he walked off.

Hinata was wandering around. She had danced with Gaara, but now, he was trying to avoid fan girls. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. She looked up.

It was Sasuke.

He glared at her and then waited for the scream to come.

All he heard was, "Gomeasai!! Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and saw Hinata standing there. Her hair swirled around her fro the rubber band had fallen out.

"Hn. I'm okay."

She looked so flustered he couldn't help but ask, "Are you?"

"Uh…y-yeah."

Then she ran off.

Sasuke smirked, which will be the closest thing to a smile you'll ever get from Sasuke and Itachi.

"_She's cute. Stutters. Doesn't scream my name. I like her." _then he walked away.

Hinata looked around. She was so bored. "Gaara-kun. Where are you?"

"Ah! Hinata! I found you. Can you come take a walk with me? I …have something to tell you."

Hinata looked up to see Kiba.

"Huh? Oh…sure."

The moon had come up. They walked into a park.

"Neh Kiba-kun. The moon's pretty right?" Hinata gazed at the moon.

"Hinata, do you still like Naruto? You didn't…..blush where he was so close to you." Kiba said quietly.

Hinata was silent.

"Kiba-kun. I've moved on. Wasn't it kind of obvious he loved Sakura? He's not going to love me like his wife. He loves me as a sister."

Kiba was shocked. Hinata….had changed so much. She cool, calm, and didn't stutter and blush as much anymore.

"Hinata. I want to tell you something."

Hinata looked at him. "What is it Kiba-kun?"

"I really like you!!" he blurted out.

There was an awkward silence.

"Uhh…it wasn't supposed to come out that way." Kiba blushed.

Hinata sat next to him on ground and kissed him on the cheek.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Kiba-kun. I like you too, but I prefer you as my best friend. Someone I can always turn to when I'm in trouble."

"Oh." Kiba was immediately mad at himself. "Oh." was that all he could say??

"Its okay Hinata. I understand…."

"Kiba?"

"What do you think of Gaara."

Kiba reeled at the sudden question. "Well……"

"At first, I thought of him as a killer. A bad one too. But Naruto knocked some sense into him and he's a fine guy now. Why?"

"Kiba-kun. Let's go back."

Kiba was surprised. She didn't even answer his question.

They walked bck in silence. When they went through the door, Gaara came up to them with a queer, (Well. It seemed queer to Kiba.) smile on his face. "Ah. Hinata. I've been loking fro you. Would you like to dance another one with me."

Hinata smiled. "Ok."

Kiba was bewildered.

Then he walked away, dazed.

Gaara and Hinata swayed to the music.

"Ano…Gaara-kun."

"Yes?"

* * *

Me: Sorry!! I had to stop there. I have no idea what's gonna happen next. Any ideas? Please gimme ideas .

Gaara: Still haven't found a light bulb?

Me: No.

Hianta: Awww. Review please.

Me: Hey. Thnk you guys can give me 50 reviews after I post chapter 12? Please?? Reviews really boost me up. Tell anyone yo uknow here to read and REVIEW!!


	10. I hate Fangirls

Me: Hi Kiba kun!!

Kiba: Hi! And you! Gaara!! What have you done with Hianta?? (shakes Hinata)

Gaara: I have done nothing Inuzuka.

Kiba. :O

Me: SHUT UP YOU GUYS!!

Gaara+Kiba: .

Me: .

Well let's get started neh, neh?

* * *

Gaara and Hinata sat on a bench.

"Ah. Never mind."

Gaara frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Just then, Sasuke came up to them. "Hey. Hinata right?"

"Y-yeah."

Hinata stared at Sasuke. "What do you want?" she said politely, if you can say, what do you want politely. But then again, we're talking bout Hinata here, so yes, its possible.

Sasuke leaned against the wall. "Wanna dance?"

Hinata was shocked.

She glanced at Gaara.

He nodded curtly.

"Ummm…..sure."

While they danced, Sasuke fans were getting angry.

"What the fudge! Who the hell is she?"

Gaara fan girls started talking to them. "She stole Gaara-kun too!"

All the fan girls started talking……….

"We will get our revenge." they all whispered.

* * *

Hinata felt extremely uncomfortable. She was waaaaaay to close to Sasuke. Her face felt warm when he put his arm around her waist.

She tried to step back, but his grip was tight.

"Ano. Sasuke-kun. Can you loosen your grip a little? It hurts." Hinata whispered. She felt his arm slacken a little.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

The song ended and Hinata walked off red-faced.

"You."

Hinata looked up.

"Yeah you. What's the big deal?"

"Huh?" HInata was confused. In front of her stood Gaara+Sasuke's fan girls. "Stop stealing Sasuke and Gaara and keeping them all to yourself." The blonde said.

Hinata blanched." But Sasuke asked me to dance and Gaara asked me to come to the dance with him. That's not my fault." Hinata said softly. She was a bit frightened.

"Hey! Stop harassing her." They all turned and saw Gaara.

Sasuke stood behind him glaring at them. "Leave her alone."

"AHH!!" the fan girls screamed. "Gaara-kun/Sasuke-kun!! You look so handsome tonight!!"

They ran over Hinata.

"Ouch…." Hinata was sprawled on the floor.

She sat up.

"Are you okay?" Gaara ran over to her and kneeled next to her.

The girls swelled with jealousy.

Gaara helped Hinata up. He looked at the girls coldly. "You guys really have to stop. You _are annoying_!"

Sasuke shook a girl off. "I could say the same." he snarled.

Kiba watched, and was really concerned. _"Since when was Gaara that caring? Of course, he is still emotionless and is very cold. But, somehow, he's different."_

Gaara helped Hianta up. "Ah. Gaara-kum, I'm okay. You…go…and…"

Hinata went unconscious. Gaara was confused. WHy did she faint?

* * *

READ THIS PLEASE IMPORTANT

I AM WRITING A NEW STORY. So I will update that one, then this one, then that one….you get. So it will be a bit slow. I would be ever so grateful if you checked out my new story.

Thanks!! I'll make the chapter longer next time. IDEAS PLEASE AND OF COURSE, REVIEW!! IT BOOSTS ME UP!!

The new story is about Hianta and the Akatsuki. Its not going to be where Hianta gets kidnapped. etc.etc. -.-''' She has a choice...

* * *

Me: Sorry it was so short.

Gaara: OF COURSE IT SHORT!

Hinata Review please.


	11. She Was Crushed

Me: HEY GUYS!! MY NEW STORY IS UP!! COULD YOU CHECK IT OUT AND LEAVE A REVIEW? THANK YOU!

AND YOU KNOW WHAT? FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW, I'LL WRITE A SHORT ONESHOT FOR THEM OK? SO BE THE FIRST ONE TO READ AND Leave REVIEW!!

Gaara: Gosh you're annoying.

Me: Aw. Is Gaara-kun jealous of Itachi and Hinata being able to sleep together?

Gaara: Hell no.

Hinata: grins

* * *

Hinata awoke to see Gaara sitting quietly beside her.

She turned red. "Oops."

"Its okay."

They sat in silence.

"The night's almost over. Want to dance the last song?"

She grinned. "You bet."

After the dance, they went home and plopped down on the couch.

"Whew. That was tiring."

As the year went by, Gaara and Hinata had lots of fun.

**Valentine's Day**

"Awww. Look. Kankuro! Gaara's blushing!" Temari cooed.

Gaara gave Temari a death glare.

Hinata was holding an armful of Winter Blossoms. Temari wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck from behind. "That's so sweet! You know how much care those flowers need? You gave her _all _of them!!" Hianta was blushing like crazy.

"Temari, if you don't shut up _right now. I'll make you shut up_." Gaara growled. Temari just smiled and ruffled his hair, considering it was already quite ruffled.

Gaara growled.

Hinata, blushing a whole new shade of red leaned over and kissed Gaara on the cheek.

"Aww!!" Temari went over and hugged Hinata so tightly she squeaked. "I want you for a little sister."

Meanwhile, Kankuro glomped Gaara on the back and was teasing him about how red his face was. "It puts your hair to shame." he teased. Gaara punched him. J

Hinata giggled. She would sure miss them….

**Easter **

Hinata was wearing bunny ears with a matching outfit.

Temari patted her on the head. "You look so cute!!"

Kankuro dragged Gaara in. He was wearing exactly the same thing. Boy version of course. You can't have Gaara wearing a skirt. Or can you?

Later that day, Gaara and Hianta were sitting on a bench in the park. Gaara gave her an egg.

She was surprised but she opened it anyway.

Streamers burst out and showered her with sweets.

Her eyes widened. "How did you manage to fit that all in there?"

Gaara only smiled. Hinata sighed. She never got anything out of him, especially about his gifts. They were all mystical…..

**The Day Hinata Had To Leave**

Hinata felt…….strange. She had to leave. She knew she had been waiting for this day. But right now, she wanted to stay. Temari, Kankuro, and Hinata stood at the gates, waiting for the coach.

Hinata looked at the city. "Um. Where's Gaara?" she said, hesitantly.

"Oh." Temari sounded disappointed. "He has some important 'work'." "Oh." Hinata tried not to sound disappointed.

The coach arrived. Hinata didn't move. "Maybe…maybe he'll come." she said hopefully. "Just a bit more."

Temari tried to sound gentle. "Hinata, you must go now."

Hinata looked crushed. "O-ok." she said softly.

Temari handed her a package. "He wanted you to have it."

Hinata took it quietly.

Willow and Orca whimpered at her. They now were as tall as her waist. She patted them and loaded them into the coach.

And then they were gone.

**Back At The Office **

_**You're thinking of her**_.

_No_

_**Yes.**_

_No._

_**Yes.**_

_No._

_**You like her.**_

_Nope_

_**Yes**_

_Nope_

_**Yes**_

_Nope_

_**Yes**_

_You do too!!_

_**AHA!! You admit it! **_

_Ok I did. What's your frikkin point?_

……

Temari burst through the door. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT GO SEE HER OF!!"

Gaara simply looked at her and said, "I did not have the time."

Temari gave him a glare. "You should have seen her. She was crushed." and she slammed the door behind her.

Gaara began to get angry.

He grabbed his bookshelf and threw it out the window. He grabbed all his documents and pitched them out the window. The glass showered the sand. He willed the sand to snatch the desk, and he threw it out of the window in anger. BOOM!!

Gaara slumped in his chair, and put his face in his hands.

_Why? Why didn't I? _

_**Because you're a coward. Shukaku said softly. **_

Gaara blew up his office and went to get some lunch.

_I hope she enjoys the gift._

* * *

Me: Awww. Writing that hurt a lot. .

Gaara: I GOT NO OFFICE ANYMORE!!

Hinata: I'm sad………

Gaara: ...

Yay!! Please review on my new story once again.


	12. Instant Nosebleed

Me: I FOUND A LIGHTBULB FOR THIS STORY!! I COULDN'T LEAVE IT!! Even though I haven't finished chapter two in The Choice She

Made. I just couldn't resist.

Gaara: …..

Hinata: .

Gaara: I want my office back.

Me: Too bad.

Nothing is mine except for me, my light bulb, and brain.

* * *

Hinata hesitated. She didn't want to open the box. But she did it anyway. She gasped.

Inside, was a silver bracelet, and it had one charm in the shape of a raccoon. On the raccoon, were three words.

"I love you."

* * *

**A few weeks later……**

Hinata looked out the window and watched the snow drift to the ground. Christmas was in a few days.

Hinata felt sad. She remembered her first Christmas in Suna. Willow licked her hand. Orca chased his tail.

Hinata looked at her presents. Yes. She had dug them out of her closet. She fingered the ribbon that Gaara had given her. Hinata bit her lip.

Then she threw it into the closet. Her chest burned.

She sighed. "I'll go out side, the snow should be think enough for a snowman now.

Hinata began sculpting a person. He had a nice body. Hinata outlined the clothing and added a kanji. Ai.

Hanabi jumped out.

"Ah!" Hinata dropped her stick. "Aha!! Its Gaara-kun! You like him!!"

Hinata quickly covered her mouth and kicked the snowman over. "Sssshhhhhh."

When they were safely in Hinata's bedroom, Hinata crumpled onto the floor. "I'm so confused."

She had told Hanabi everything. Hanabi looked worried. "What are you going to do at the Christmas party when he comes??"

Hinata fainted.

Hanabi sighed.

* * *

**In Suna. **

Gaara sat in Temari's bedroom. "I feel horrible."

Teamri hugged Gaara. "Its not too late to go and apologize."

"Its too late."

"Better late then never."

Gaara looked at Temari. "I suppose so.."

"Pack up, We're leaving for Suna in an hour."

"Ok."

* * *

**Christmas Eve.**

Neji sighed as he hung a decoration on the wall. "Its not your fault you have the biggest house of all your friends Neji," his uncle said.

Neji detected a grin and was right. "Hinata-sama, are you done yet? You've been working on that door for half an hour."

Hinata blushed." Oh...um...have you seen the box of mistletoe?" "Oooooooh. Hinata. You're hanging a mistletoe in every room, does that mean you want a kiss from a certain someone? Hm??" Tenten teased in her ear.

Hinata turned bright red. "You might wanna stop while she's only pink, we don't want her fainting on us. We still got half the house to decorate." Neji grumbled.

So they moved onto the next room with Rock Lee, who insisted on carrying everything. Kiba and Akamaru dashed into the next room. Shino walked.

"Woah...we have to decorate the bathroom too??" Kiba exclaimed. "According to Hinata-sama, yes." Neji replied.

"Um...Hinata? Are you serious? Mistletoe? In the bathroom? Are you really that desperate?" Tenten pressed.

Hinata turned beet red, "Tenten, what did I say about teasing her??" Neji said." I DO NOT WANNA DECORATE THIS HOUSE without all the help I can get...!!"

Together, they all strung up some party streamers, and left.

2 hours later, everything was done. Everyone plopped down in front of the television. "WHEW! I hope I never have to go through anything like that again." Kiba groaned.

"Its all for a good purpose." Shino said in a very mysterious way.

Neji was just about to turn on the television when the door bell rang. He opened it to find Naruto and Sai with huge bumps on their heads, and Sakura forcing a smile.

When they were inside, Tenten asked," Sooo what did they do now?" Sakura smiled and pulled her jacket around her dress.

A few minutes later, the bell rang again, and Neji ran to get it. There stood Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Hinata frowned and excused herself. She slipped into her room, lying on the bed.

There was a knock at the door. It was Shikamaru, standing there with a bored look on his face.

"Yes?"

Shikamaru stood there.

Hinata sighed. "Come in."

Shikamaru sat on the floor. "You like Gaara."

Hinata sat on her bed. "Are you losing IQ points?"

Shikamaru raised a thin eyebrow. "Actually, I've gained some recently which is why I noticed." he retorted. Lazily.

Hinata covered her face with her hands. "He's back. I…don't know how I feel. He didn't even come to say good bye the day I left."

Shikamaru leaned against the wall. "Really."

Hinata looked upset. She sat on the floor next to him. "But….he gave me something. It was a bracelet. A silver one, with one charm that says 'I love you.' I.. he's so mysterious."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"You do. You just don't want to admit it." Shikamaru said.

Hinata was silent. "You're right. But….what if he feels differently."

Shikamaru smiled lazily at this, "Oh. He feels the same way. I just had this same talk with him. He does. He's nervous too."

Hinata looked scared.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to tell him. Now the rest is up to you guys."

Hinata smiled. She hugged him.

Shikamaru was surprised. Hinata dashed out of the room. Shika shook his head. He loved her, he never ever told anyone.

It was his secret, he would take it to his grave. But it was time to move on. _"I hope it works out for you Hinata. Be happy. Now let's find Temari…." _

Hinata sat on her balcony, feeling the cool breeze of the night.

She took off her jacket. She was wearing a simple sky blue, strapless dress that went down to her knees. To Hinata, it clung in the wrong places, but Hanabi insisted it was fine.

Gaara stood in the door way, staring.

Instant nosebleed.

* * *

Me: HAHA!! That was really fun.

Gaara: Urghhh. Nosebleed…..

Hinata: ??

Gaara faints from blood loss


	13. Of Course I Will

Me: Whew. So many stories to complete.

Gaara: Hurry up!!

Hinata: I'm dizzy….too many stories.

Me: -.-'' only two.

* * *

Gaara backed away. _"Just get out of here….before she notices."_

Hinata turned around and saw Gaara. It was an awkward sight. Gaara was standing there, frozen, with one foot in the air, and both hands up to his nose.

"Ah. Gaara-kun!"

Gaara dashed away. Hinata looked sad. "Did I do something wrong to make him hate me?"

Gaara leaned against the bathroom door and had several pieces of tissue stuffed up his nose. He closed his eyes. _"How do I tell her?"_

He groaned. "This is hard."

The blood finally stopped.

Gaara slipped out of the room and shimmied outside.

While Hinata looked around for Gaara, Sasuke was looking for her.

"AHHH!! Sasuke-kun!! Dance with me!!" Sasuke tried to escape their clutches. He ran towards Hinata with a desperate look on his face.

Hinata pitied him and grabbed his arm. He looked surprised. She quickly pulled him into her room. They fell down on top of each other as the fan girls ran by.

Sasuke stood up and offered his hand to Hinata. "Thanks." Hinata took his hand and got up.

He smirked. "You look pretty today."

Hinata blushed. "Thank you. So do you." and it was true. Sasuke stood there, in a white shirt plus a blue tie with the Uchiha symbol on it.

Sasuke grinned a sly smile. He bent over and kissed her hand. "May I have a dance?"

Hinata flushed red. "Erm….uh… sure."

As Sasuke led her onto the dance floor, Hinata tried to hide. "I am so dead." she whispered. "Not with me here." Sasuke whispered.

Hinata felt nervous when she saw the fan girls.

Sasuke's grip on her waist tightened.

Let's just say, Sasuke barley enough to keep all the fan girls away from Hinata…….

And that's how the party went on. The typical party you would have at home, except for the fan girls.

Let's have a time skip shall we?

**3 years later…**

"Sasuke!!" Hinata protested. She smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!!" he protested back.

"Well, its your fault."

"No its not."

"Uh huh."

Hinata stared at the sky.

"Are you thinking about him again?"

Over the years, Sasuke and Hinata had become best friends. Don't ask how, it just happened.

"Yeah."

"You know, if you really like him, you should tell him. Its not like you're going to die if you say so." Then he added softly, "You still have that bracelet. You never took it off."

Hinata looked confused. "But I…."

They were in front of the Hyuuga mansion.

Sasuke tilted his head at her. "You like him, you tell him. You have your chance today. He's coming to Konoha for a meeting. It may be the only chance you get. Take advantage of it. Good luck Hianta."

Hinata stumbled up the stairs to her room. She looked out of her window. She could see the big gates from her window.

She gasped. It was Gaara. He had just walked through the gates. She swore he was looking directly at her.

She turned away and remembered Sasuke's words.

"I'll do it." she said quietly to herself.

Hinata grabbed her hoodie and dashed out of the mansion.

"I'll go ask Sasuke-kun first."

Hinata sat on Sasuke's couch. "How should I tell him?"

"Well. You can't just waltz up to him and say I love you."

"Well. Then how?"

"Just say it. Confess it. Like, you know, I've liked you al these years?"

"Er…..I figured out a way." Hianta sighed.

"You did?"

"Yup. I better go now. Thanks Sasuke!"

Sasuke just smirked.

And he went to get his daily caffeine, meaning coffee.

Hinata stood outside, by the gates.

Suddenly, she saw Gaara. He was surprised to see her.

"Hey. Hinata. You wanna go on a walk with me? I want to tell you something."

Hinata was surprised. "Sure."

They went off.

* * *

Hinata sat on the side of a pond.

"Long time no see huh?" Gaara sat next to her.

"Yeah."

"I see you're still wearing the bracelet I gave you."

"Ah! Oh…" Hinata blushed.

Gaara leaned forward until he was right next to her ear. "I meant every word on it."

Hinata gasped slightly and blushed.

Hinata smiled. Hinata suddenly wrapped her arms around Gaara. "Gaara-kun…..I love you too…….."

And for the first time in her life, Hinata was kissed by a boy…..

**2 Years Later.**

Gaara and Hinata sat in a field, where they could see the sun rising.

Hinata was laughing. A butterfly landed on her shoulder.

"Ah. Look! it's a really rare species." the butterfly flew around Gaara's head twice and landed on his nose.

Hinata giggled a bit. The look on Gaara's face for priceless. Annoyed, he brushed it away. Hinata smiled as it flew away.

Gaara suddenly looked up and said, "Oh yeah. Ummm…. Hianta?"

"Huh?"

Gaara suddenly looked serious. "Um."

Before Hinata knew it, Gaara had slipped a ring onto her finger.

"Will you marry me?"

"Eh??"

"The elders said I have to pick a wife or they'll do it for me. I couldn't bear to marry anyone else but you."

Hinata was still stunned. Her brain reprocessed what he said.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Of course I will."

"Thank you."

* * *

YOU MUST READ THIS!!

And supposedly, this is where I say they got married and give some info about they're children and such. But no. I'm not doing that……yet. :D Woot!

I'm done!! I'm done! Ok. Not really people. Look for the sequel to this story. It's called **'New Friends and Old Friends'**

I hope you will look forward to it. I'm sorry if you think this went to fast.

There was nothing else to do. The next one will be more exciting. I promise. I hope you won't ditch me.

And please check out my other stories.

THE END

* * *

Me: Woot! Its done!

Gaara: Took you long enough. Bye.

Me: Wait! You can't go! There's still another one to go!!

Gaara: Oh no.

Hinata: I'm bored. Can we roll over to **'The Choice She Made'**?

Me: Why can't you be like Hinata? Come on Hinata. Let's roll.


	14. Note

Hey people. My new story is up. The sequel to this story. GO check it out. 4 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!!


End file.
